Central City, Missouri
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = Tricksterville Flash: Trial of the Trickster | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Missouri | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Arrow; Flash (1990); Flash (2014) | poi = Central City Police Station; S.T.A.R. Labs | 1st = Flash: Pilot (Part 1) }} Central City was the primary setting of the ''The Flash'' live-action television series, which aired on CBS for one season from 1990-1991. Scenes of Central City were filmed in-studio on Stage 14 and Stage 17 at Warner Bros. Studios at 4000 Warner Boulevard in Burbank, California. Many elements of The Flash series were inspired by the tonal quality of Tim Burton's 1989 revamp of Batman. As such, a lot of the architectural structure and dressings of various sets are similar to that seen in Batman. Some key locales featured in the TV series include the Central City Police Station, S.T.A.R. Labs, the Central City Museum and the Allen residence. Points of Interest ; CC Jitters: CC Jitters is a trendy coffee house and eatery located in the downtown district of Central City. Iris West worked there as a barista for a brief period of time. Her foster brother Barry Allen often came to the establishment, both as a customer and to visit Iris. Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow occasionally worked there as well. Iris' father, police detective Joe West often took his coffee breaks at CC Jitters with his younger partner, Eddie Thawne. In fact, this was where Eddie asked for Joe's blessing to marry his daughter, but Joe refused. Cisco met another barista named Kendra Saunders there, which led to a date between the two that ultimately failed. ; Central City Citizen: The Central City Citizen was a news publication based out of Central City. Its year of foundation is unknown, but it is known that it was still in publication as late as the year 2025. Iris West-Allen, who had been married to CSU director Barry Allen at that time, wrote an article dated April 25th, 2025 with the headline "Flash Missing. Vanishes During Crisis". This particular incident had something to do with his centuries-spanning feud with the villain Eobard Thawne. In the year 2015, a younger Barry Allen, as well as his colleagues Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow found a copy of this particular article sealed away in a secret vault in S.T.A.R. Labs. ; Central City Museum: The Central City Museum was like any other major metropolitan museum. It specialized in priceless works of art, sculptures and rare collections. The curator of the museum was a man named Ted Preminger. Central City Police Department forensics scientist Barry Allen once mentored under Preminger and even had dreams in college of one day becoming an archaeologist. One of Preminger's star students, Celia Wayne (an old flame of Barry's), continued to work with Preminger and assisted him in securing prize pieces for the museum. In late 1990, the museum received a special show piece - the Death Mask of Rasputin, which was valued at over $15 million dollars. Naturally, a piece of such rarity and expense was an easy target for criminals. Central City PD special investigator Mitch Lestrange put a special emphasis on protecting the mask while it was at the museum. Barry Allen, now the costumed super-speedster known as the Flash, requested a special detail assignment at the museum so he could reunite with Preminger and Wayne. ; Central City Medical Center: The Central City Medical Center was one of the main health crisis centers in Central City. After the explosion set off by S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator, police forensics scientist Barry Allen was placed into a coma. He was taken to the hospital, where he remained there for about nine months. A villain named Eobard Thawne, disguising himself as scientist Harrison Wells, convinced Barry's adoptive father, police detective Joe West, to have him removed from the hospital and taken to a special facility at S.T.A.R. Labs. ; Central City Pictures News: Central City Picture News was a newspaper and internet news publication serving the areas of Central City. Iris West worked here as a reporter, as did Linda Park. Iris was the one who broke the story on the mysterious metahuman that she called the "Streak". With some urging from the hero himself, she began printing stories of his exploits under his professional name, the Flash. In time, Iris discovered that the Flash was actually her own adoptive brother and potential love-interest, Barry Allen. ; Central City Police Headquarters: The Central City Police Station was a high-rise building located in the heart of the city and was the base of operations for the Central City Police Department. Staff members known to work out of this building include, Barry Allen, Julio Mendez, Mitch Lestrange, Tony Bellows, Michael Murphy and Jay Allen. While working late one night in his laboratory at the Central City Police Station, a freak bolt of lightning came through the window, striking a display stand containing bottles of chemicals. Allen was doused by the chemicals, which radically altered his body chemistry, giving him superhuman speed. Gifted with fantastic powers, Barry became the costumed superhero known as the Flash. ; STAR Labs: STAR Labs is a scientific research firm based out of Central City. The administrator of S.T.A.R. Labs was Tina McGee. Initially, McGee was the only one who knew the truth about the laboratory accident at the Central City Police Station that gave forensics scientist Barry Allen super-speed. McGee designed a special body-suit that was used to study and regulate Barry's ever-increasing metabolism. She frequently had Barry visit the laboratory so she could various tests on him. TV shows that take place in * Arrow (Select episodes) * Flash (1990) * Flash (2014) * Justice League Unlimited (Select episodes) Characters from Notes & Trivia * Central City, Missouri is not to be confused with Central City, California, which was the primary setting of the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. See also Flash (1990) Flash (2014) External Links * * Central City at the DCAU Wiki * Central City at the DC Comics Wiki * Central City at the Arrow & Flash Wiki References ---- Category:Missouri